fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quincy Robinson, the Jock
BIOS Recess Fight Club: Quincy was enrolled by his father, the legendary retired quarterback, Smokin' Joseph Robinson, at Thunder-Coal Sr. High with the hopes that he will keep on improving his grades so that he may stay on the school's resident football team, the Diggers. It was then that he befriended Bobby Falkner, the new kid at school. Quincy reluctantly participates in the Recess Fight Club with the goal of maintaining his good-grade streak and his place on the team. SPECIAL MOVES * Here's the Kickoff: Quincy sets his football down on the ground and kicks it at his opponent. On Meter Burn, he kicks an additional football that flies upwards and has anti-air properties. * Thunder Tackle: Quincy rushes at his opponent and football-tackles them, knocking them down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Lightning Pass: Quincy throws his football at his opponent, damaging them if it connects. Meter Burn makes the ball travel faster and do more damage. * Shoulder Charge: Quincy goes into a three-point stance and shoulder-charges his opponent, stumbling them. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. SCHOOL SPIRIT ATTACKS * Catch This: Quincy asks, "How 'bout this?", then throws six footballs at his opponent in rapid succession, during which he calls out, "Here, go long!" each one hitting the opponent. * Thunder Blitz: Quincy assumes a three-point stance, his right hand on his football, during which he calls out, "This is for the extra point!", then jumps at his opponent at whichever distance except full-screen he is from them and slams the ball down on them and continues, "Touchdown!", the resulting shockwave knocking them to the ground hard. MAXIMUM SCHOOL SPIRIT ATTACK * Ultimate Touchdown: Quincy assumes a three-point stance, his right hand on his football, during which he calls out, "Bump and run, baby!", and starts the Maximum School Spirit Attack by shoulder-tackling his opponent, knocking them to the arena floor. The next thing he does is tackle and grab the grounded foe, then run and drag them across the ground in circles three times, damaging them, and throw them upwards into the air, during which he asks, "You ready for this?" Next, while the opponent is still airborne, Quincy continues on, "And now, time for the field goal!", and kicks them across the arena as if they were a football. Then, as soon as the character on the receiving end of the Maximum School Spirit Attack lands back down onto the ground, Quincy raises both index fingers in the air and calls out, "It's good!" WIN QUOTES * (generic) And... TOUCHDOWN! Another victory for the Diggers! ...And me, especially. * (generic) If you neglect to study hard, you could end up joinin' a gang. Now, you don't wanna do both, do you? * (generic) I bet that A++ beatin' left you flat on yo' A-S-S, huh? You oughta see the nurse 'bout this. * (mirror match) Don't you know? Ain't there no room on the team for TWO star quarterbacks! MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Ser'Darius Blain (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) Rival: Bobby Falkner * Intro Sequence: We see Quincy in a three-point stance, his right hand on the ball, during which he asks, "You ready?", then he stands up and goes into his fighting stance, declaring, "Game on!" * Round Win Sequence: Quincy tosses his football in the air, catches it, and pretends to pass it, saying, "Gotta keep my grades up!", then puts the ball away and goes into his fighting stance again. Against Bobby, he will say, "Sorry to beat you so bad, B-Boy," instead. * Outro Sequence: Quincy raises both index fingers in the air, during which he says, "Who's the man? Q's the man! Woooo!", then removes his helmet, which he is revealed to have close-cropped, dark brown hair underneath, and celebrates some more. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a yearbook photo of Quincy with his team, the Diggers, who are on defense and whose helmet logo is a black pickaxe with a black and gold lightning bolt where the head would be, on the school football field as they square off against the Marzorati Sleeping Fish, who are on offense, who wear red and green as their team colors, and whose helmet logo is a sleeping green fish's white-lipped head as it is rested on a red pillow.) Quincy Robinson is the son of retired quarterback Smokin' Joseph Robinson and, on the Thunder-Coal Sr. Diggers, shows the same amount of athletic prowess that he did back in his college football days in the late 1980s. (The second yearbook photo shows Quincy in his bedroom doing his homework, with his father, an older African-American, glasses-wearing man with graying hair and a mustache, observing him.) Lately, Quincy's father has been pushing for him to do better in school and get better grades so as to avoid getting kicked off the football team, for he knows full well that succeeding academically is the key to succeeding in life. (In the third and final yearbook photo, Quincy is seen on the school football field, preparing to pass the ball.) Having been forced by Principal Principle into mid-recess fights with other students, his newfound best friend, Bobby Falkner, the new kid at school, included, against his will, Quincy hopes that he can remain the Diggers' star quarterback. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Bobby Falkner (Cut to the school gymnasium, where students of different races and education levels are seen observing the fight and cheering. Quincy and Bobby stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Quincy: Oh, hey, B-Boy. You in the Recess Fight Club, too? * Bobby: Of course I am! But... You don't wanna hurt your BF too badly, now, do you? * Quincy: 'Course I don't. So, anyways... (going into his fighting stance) You up for some friendly sparrin'? * Bobby: All right, fine, Q. (goes into his fighting stance as well) I'll let you get back to your homework after we're done, OK? FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Principal Principle (After the fight, a badly-beaten Bobby is down on one knee and one hand.) * Quincy: Hey, sorry for havin' to fight you, Bob. (helping Bobby up) Hey, you badly hurt at all? * Bobby: Oh, no, no, no, I'm fine. Really. It's not like I got into a fight with Howie and lost really badly or anything. * Quincy: That dude's a mean-ass mutha. Don't get me wrong 'bout it. Listen, I'll let you get back to your non-fightin' stuff if you got time. * Bobby: I promise we'll meet again soon. (leaving the gymnasium) Bye, Quince! Good luck with your grades and your place on the team! (After Bobby leaves the gymnasium, Principal Principle arrives.) * Principal Principle: (approaching Quincy) ''So... Quincy Robinson... The star quarterback of my school's football team, the Diggers. * Quincy: Indeed, I am. My daddy's pushin' me to keep my grades up so I can stay on the team. * Principal Principle: That man was a fool to enroll you at my school, and now you stand before me, Principal Principle, the man who organized the Recess Fight Club so that students like you can battle each other for my amusement. * Quincy: THAT'S what you been doin'? Forcin' me and other students into battlin' each other durin' recess? I ain't havin' none of your useless bull. * Principal Principle: Sooner or later, Quincy, all this football you've been doing will make you neglect your studies, which will in turn make you stupid to the point of turning into an absolute meathead. The sooner you accept that reality, the better. * Quincy: The hell'd you say, Principle? My daddy always says I gotta balance sports and studyin'. ''(going into his fighting stance) And, you oughta be fired for runnin' this school like we your slaves! * Principal Principle: We shall see about that. Today is the day I, your principal... (goes into his fighting stance as well) show you the discipline you deserve! HIDDEN BOSS BATTLE - vs. Mr. Strick To fight Mr. Strick in Arcade Mode before the final boss battle (this can be done on any difficulty level), the following criteria must be met: * Quincy must be, and remain, your chosen character for the duration of the Arcade run. * Don't lose any matches, and don't continue even once. * Land five first attacks. * Get at least one perfect victory. * Get at least three or more Maximum School Spirit Attack victories. (See FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Principal Principle for the post-rival battle cutscene, which plays before the hidden boss battle instead of the final boss battle if the conditions to fight Mr. Strick in Arcade Mode are met.) * Principal Principle: (approaching Quincy) Such exemplary fighting prowess you've shown, young man. I'll admit, I'm impressed. But, before you face me, you'll have to face... one of the teachers at this school. (After the rival battle, Mr. Strick appears in front of Quincy.) * Mr. Strick: Hate to break it to ya, Quince, but our principal has forced me and other faculty into battling against you and other students, who in turn have been forced to battle against each other, for his amusement. * Quincy: Oh, that's too bad, Mr. Strick. I can't believe the teachers done been forced into this fightin' shit, too. * Mr. Strick: Listen, sport, you'd better keep your grades up, or I'm not letting you on the football team anymore. You got that? * Quincy: Look, I don't wanna gotta do this, OK? But... (going into his fighting stance) Let's get it on! * Mr. Strick: All right. This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you, but... (going into his fighting stance as well) Give it your best shot, or gimme 100! AFTER WINNING AGAINST MR. STRICK (After the fight, a badly-beaten Mr. Strick is down on one knee and one hand.) * Mr. Strick: Hey... Not bad, kid. Maybe you should work out a bit more... before your next, and probably last, fight. * Quincy: Mr. Strick... If you retire, can I take your place as P.E. teacher? * Mr. Strick: I'm assuming you mean, "WHEN you retire." If so... then yes. (leaving the gymnasium) I'll see you around, Quincy. * Quincy: OK, good. Bye! (Afterwards, the final boss battle cutscene against Principal Principle, which normally plays after the post-rival battle cutscene, begins.) ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Principal Principle is down on one knee and one hand.) * Quincy: And.... That's Q-Man and friends: 1, you and your gladiatorial tyranny: 0! Woooo! * Principal Principle: How... could this be? I never thought... that one of my students... would defeat me... Put an end to my Recess Fight Club... and restore peace and order... to this school. (Two police officers then show up behind Principal Principle, intending to arrest him for his crimes.) * Cop #1: Come with us. (placing Principal Principle in handcuffs) You're under arrest for exploiting teenagers and endangering their welfare. * Principal Principle: (as he is escorted out of the school) No... This is completely unfair! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, QUINCY ROBINSON!! (the police place him in their car and drive him away) (The next day, Quincy and his science class are taking a test.) * Mr. Wu (voiced by Matthew Yang King): Pencils down, please, everyone. (the camera then focuses on the teacher, who is described as being an early-40s Chinese-American man with short black hair who wears a white lab coat over a faded dark green dress shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and glasses) That includes you, Quincy. (Quincy and the other students comply) * Quincy: (standing up to hand over his science test paper) So, how'd I do, Mr. Wu? Did I pass? Did I fail? * Mr. Wu: (looking at Quincy's test paper) It seems to me that... you got all the answers right. How'd you do that? * Quincy: I studied hard without breakin' a sweat, 'cause my daddy says I gotta put sports and studyin' equally. * Mr. Wu: Well, in that case... (writing A+ with a circle around it on Quincy's test paper) you passed. (gives Quincy back his science test paper) * Quincy: (looking at his test paper) ''A+? All right! Yes! Woooooo! Now I can keep my position as star quarterback of the Diggers. ''(Afterwards, a high school football game between the Diggers and the New Richmond Wilderness, who wear white and pine green as their team colors, and whose helmet logo is a small forest of pine green coniferous trees.) * Thunder-Coal Sr. Football Announcer: (off-screen, as Quincy runs towards the end zone and one of his Diggers teammates passes the ball, during which several Wilderness players try to tackle him to no avail) That ball's in the air, and there goes Robinson with an amazing 80-yard run, and with the Diggers and the New Richmond Wilderness having both scored 40-points and the clock ticking down, the game is coming REALLY close to going into overtime! (Quincy then, still evading the Wilderness, successfully reaches the end zone, just as the timer comes very close to expiring, scoring a touchdown in the process.) * Thunder-Coal Sr. Football Announcer: (off-screen) The game is over! The Diggers have tamed the Wilderness, and I guarantee their winning streak, which they've striven to maintain since beating the Marzorati Sleeping Fish just last week, will continue on until the end of the high school football year! Can you believe that? Without star quarterback, Quincy Robinson, to study hard enough so that he may stay on the team, a last-minute victory as unexpected as this would never have happened! (During the announcement, the Diggers and Mr. Strick are seen celebrating their victory, while the Wilderness are miserable at having lost the game, and the winning and losing teams shake hands.) * Smokin' Joseph (voiced by Beau Billingslea): Hey, good job, son. Not only were you great out there, but I also done heard that you done got yo'self an A+ on that science test. * Bobby: Yeah, I agree with your dad there, Quince. I couldn't be prouder of you for winning that game and passing that test. * Quincy: Oh thanks, guys. (to Smokin' Joseph) You been doin' a good job yourself, Dad, makin' sure I keep my grades up so I can stay on the team ever since Mom died. * Smokin' Joseph: And I'm sure you'll keep on studyin' and stay on the team 'til the day you graduate Thunder-Coal Sr.. Then, you gon' start playin' college football, maybe even get a career in the NFL someday. And hey, don't forget to make time for your studies, a'ight? * Quincy: Yeah. * Smokin' Joseph: (handing over Quincy's science test paper to him) Here, take this to Mr. Strick. Tell him you passed. (Then, after he's finished speaking with his father, Quincy walks over to Mr. Strick, science test paper.) * Mr. Strick: So... How'd you do on that science test, Quince? You pass? You fail? That's all I wanna know. * Quincy: (showing Mr. Strick his science test paper, which shows that he got all the answers right and got an A+ for it) I got an A+. * Mr. Strick: Excellent, kid. You can keep your spot as quarterback for the Diggers, as long as you work harder to maintain your good-grade streak. * Quincy: Sure thing, Mr. Strick. I'mma keep that in mind. (puts his science test paper away) * Mr. Strick: ...Oh, one more thing. * Quincy: Yeah? * Mr. Strick: With mean ol' Principal Principle and his Recess Fight Club gone, things are a lot better for this school now. Recess activities are safer, and there's no more fighting between students. * Quincy: Really? Well, that's good to know. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bowling for Soup's "High School Never Ends (Clean Version)" starts playing as we are treated to portraits of all the characters in the left or right pages of a school yearbook, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by portraits of said actors/actresses, on the right or left pages. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * An reason for Ser'Darius Blain, only voice actor of Quincy, is non of them Anthony "Fridge" Johnson from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Category:MGW characters